M4A1 Carbine
This article is about the rifle. For the tank, see: M4 Sherman The M4A1 Carbine is an American carbine assault rifle featured in ''Medal of Honor'' (2010). It fires 5.56mm rounds with a fairly high rate of fire. Medal of Honor (2010) Singleplayer M4A1 In the singleplayer, the M4A1 has medium rate of fire and medium damage, as well as medium recoil. It has two fire modes: Semi-Auto and Fully automatic, and it is advisable to use the semi-auto fire mode in open combat as the M4 burns through ammunition quickly. It usually comes with an optical sight attached, as well as a AN/PEQ-2 laser pointer. Rabbit's M4A1 in Dorothy's a Bitch has a Red dot sight, an AN/PEQ-2 laser emitter, a flashlight and a suppressor attached, yet it loses this suppressor in Compromised. In Neptune's Net, the suppressor returns, yet the Red dot sight is replaced by a Combat scope. SPC. Dante Adams in Rescue the Rescuers uses an M4A1 with a Combat Scope and M203 attached, though it lacks an AN/PEQ-2 laser pointer in this case. M4 CQBR The M4 CQBR is only available in singleplayer, and is used by the members of AFO Neptune only during the events of First In. It is equipped with an Aimpoint sight, and an AN/PEQ-2 laser emitter and a flashlight. It is effective at medium to close ranges, and has a magazine size of 30 rounds, plus the one chambered round if the player reloaded the weapon before it expends all of its ammo. Multiplayer In Medal of Honor (2010), the M4 Carbine is the first weapon in the Special Ops Class for the Coalition faction. It has a 30 round magazine, and a moderate rate of fire. Its accuracy is very good, even with the standard iron sights, but it has less damage than the OpFor equivalent, the AKS-74U, and more idle sway than its full-sized counterpart, the M16A4. The Red Dot Sight attachment is less used on the M4 than other weapons, as it's accuracy is very high and the sights are easy to use. However, the Combat Scope is very effective on the M4, as the weapon gains a large boost to accuracy at longer ranges due to the higher magnification. The M4 can be used by OpFor Tier 1 soldiers, who have unlocked the weapon at level 12. A small group of players claim that the M4CQB can be obtained by hacking, however this is unconfirmed and rather unrecommended. Attachments These are the available attachments for this weapon: *Extra Magazine *Red dot sight (EOTech) *Suppressor *Open-Tip Ammunition *Combat scope (Trijcon ACOG) *Laser Emitter (AN/PEQ side rail-mounted laser pointer) *Veteran M4 (Tier 1 Operator Version) *M203 Grenade Launcher *Aimpoint sight Trivia *The front sight post changes when an optic is added. *The magazines have Magpul Ranger Plate floorplates, which makes them easier to pull out of pouches. *It is the only American assault rifle programmed to be used in both single and multiplayer modes. *The DEVGRU M4 has a very similar model to the SOPMOD M4 in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Pictures m4a1.JPG|M4A1 carbine in Campaign, with Eotech, Silencer and Laser Sight. m4a1 aim.jpg|Aiming down the M4A1 carbine's EOTech sight. m4a1 reload.JPG|Reloading the M4A1 carbine. m41.JPG|M4 Carbine in Multiplayer with no attachments m49.JPG|Aiming down the M4 Carbine sights in Multiplayer m410.jpg|Reloading the M4 Carbine in Multiplayer Category:Assault rifles Category:Medal of Honor (2010) Weapons